Aferrarse
by Kata.Ce
Summary: En un piso olvidado del callejón Diagon un lobo y un perro tejen su historia. S/R slash


**Summary: **En un piso olvidado del callejón Diagon un lobo y un perro tejen una historia. S/R slash

**Advertencia:** Contiene slash, relación chicoxchico y un ligero lime, si lo anterior no es de tu agrado pulsa atrás

**_________**

**Aferrarse**

Remus Lupin nunca se ha considerado a si mismo una persona supersticiosa, prefiere la fría y calculadora lógica de la razón, a la blanca y radiante sonrisa con todos los dientes de una creencia absoluta. Jamás ha creído en dioses, en héroes o en aquellas hadas madrinas que dan vestidos hermosos y príncipes encantados a humildes y mal afortunadas muchachas y nunca bajo ningún motivo – so pena de una dura reprimenda mental - se ha permito soñar, soñar como aquellas jovencitas en los versos de Maupassant con los ojos puestos en el cielo bañadas por haces de luz y chorros de ilusión, rompiendo el viento con cada paso, caminando con el corazón en una mano y la sonrisa marcada a fuego en el rostro; no es que él se crea amargado y pesimista, es sólo que prefiere tomar la escena como es y no cambiar los actos acomodándolos a la novela de su cabeza.

Es por eso que se siente un poco débil, un poco tonto, un poco ridículo cuando un torbellino estridente irrumpe en la puerta con una fuerza que hace temblar la madera, cargando el aire a su alrededor con esa energía abrumadora de una bomba que esta a punto de detonar y que chorrea desde la punta de los largos y asimétricos mechones negros hasta el final de la piel en sus botas de cuero, destilando rebeldía, sudando virilidad, escupiendo orgullo Black, y él - una criatura salvaje en las noches de luna llena - no puede evitar congelarse y sentir que su corazón late un poco más rápido y que el pecho se le comprime y le asfixia, cuando Sirius se acerca a grandes zancadas y le toma de la nuca, _comiéndole _las palabras, succionándole las silabas con la punta de la lengua, Remus sabe que eso no es un beso, Sirius no besa, te devora, te muerde, marca su territorio como un perro de caza, lamiendo, probando, desgarrando voluntad y arrancado gemidos, y el lobo se deja, se retuerce _sobre_ él, _bajo _él, buscando sentir un poco más y pensar mucho menos. John Lennon canta _"let it be"_ en notas sordas y roídas, Remus se aferra a la ancha espalda con uñas, con dientes, con_ irracionalidad _ciega encerrándole las caderas con las piernas, y quiere aullar porque ya no son Sirius y Remus, son Canuto y Lunático y nunca habían sido tan animales,_ duele_, Sirius le aprieta los muslos, levanta su pelvis y penetra con el mismo ímpetu con el que vive al limite _´¡Amhg!´_ gruñe, y se mueve más rápido, porque quiere más, quiere sentirlo hasta que ya no pueda sentir nada, la lengua de Sirius se revuelve, se deleita en la humedad de su cuello, Remus echa la cabeza hacia atrás y Sirius le clava los colmillos en la clavícula, mientras él se muerde los labios, aprieta los parpados y estruja los hombros rozando los dedos con una empapada cortina negra, _lo sabe_, ambos lo saben y cuando llega el momento y la brutal corriente eléctrica les recorre desde la base de la espina dorsal, muerden _más_ fuerte, y aprietan con _más_ saña, ningún sonido, tan sólo el quejido roto del sofá cuando la espalda de Sirius cae sobre él y la voz lacónica y embriagante de John Lennon que continua emanando desde las profundidades del gramófono, Remus no quiere gritar, porque entonces sería gritar por no llorary _duele_, duele aún más cuando un par de lagrimas furtivas se le escapan y se confunden con el sudor, no escucha de Sirius más que los latidos acelerados del corazón golpeándose contra su oído y el rumor de unos fuertes brazos deslizándosele en la espalda. Se le escapa un porque, un porque que se pierde en algún tramo de su garganta y que nunca llega a ser escuchado y tiene _miedo_, se siente un cobarde por no poder pronunciarlo más alto, por no poder aullarle y espantar el silencio y se odia aún más porque un resquicio de si, quisiera tan sólo olvidarlo, y regodearse sintiéndose patéticamente egoísta, quiere hacerle caso a los Beatles y _dejarlo ser._

Hubo una época en que, a pesar de si mismo, Remus se permitió soñar, se había permitido tener ilusiones y creer en el destino, se había sorprendido a si mismo sonrojándose como una colegiala, avergonzado ante el pensamiento de un Sirius rodeándolo en un abrazo eterno, de una vida después de Hogwarts en un pequeño apartamento en las inmediaciones del callejón Diagon alimentándose de letras en papel arrugado, tomando té de luna y respirando Sirius y jazz.

No tiene fuerzas – ni ganas - de levantarse; hunde su mejilla hasta que casi siente las costillas del Black, desea naufragar, dejarse vencer, pero aun conserva algo, no sabe si es orgullo, capricho o simplemente la culpa viperina que se arrastra en su ser, corroyéndole las entrañas y le impide caer del todo.

Se siente sucio, y humillado, mira la ventana y en sus pupilas ambarinas se refleja una luna a medio formarse que grita ¡eres mío!, y le jura por un momento lealtad eterna, para no seguir _ahí_, para no seguir pensando, para no seguir cayendo en los mismo brazos que le susurran amor en las arrugas de las sabanas, en las sonrisas perezosas y los besos de medianoche. Se atraganta y se ahoga en el porque, se ahoga en razones no explicadas, en preguntas jamás formuladas, ¿Como puede fingir que todo esta bien? ¿Como puede fingir que no les esta _traicionando_? Y como puede… _Merlín_, ¿Como es capaz él de seguir ahí, en plena guerra, vibrando a la misma frecuencia de los latidos de su enemigo?

Remus no se responde, no quiere oír la respuesta, cierra los ojos y Sirius siente que la respiración bajo el flequillo castaño se vuelve más acompasada, se aferra con más fuerza al cuerpo del licántropo y baja los parpados también.

Afuera la guerra sigue, crece, se expande como un virus en el aire, la gente muere, los gritos desgarrados se mezclan en la brisa, nadie confía, todos huyen, corren, escapan, pero en un pequeño piso sobre una olvidada taberna,_ ellos_ se aferran en sueños, ciegos adictos a la luz que ahora deben cerrar los ojos para ocultarse de la espesa capa de oscuridad que cala hasta los huesos y congela la sangre, porque _son_ Sirius y Remus, porque son imperfectos, _adictos_, porque son un perro y un lobo que se lamen las heridas, agachan las orejas y corren hacia el claro del bosque alargando una escena que escapa de la siguiente, porque la siguiente es abrir los ojos y encontrarse cara a cara con el abismo ineludible de la soledad.

_________________

_La verdad se corrompe tanto _

_con la mentira como con el silencio._

_**Marco Tulio Cicerón**_

_******  
**_

_La opinión del lector es siempre importante, la crítica ayuda al mejoramiento del escritor.__** Kata_c**_


End file.
